


Sacrifice Is Game

by minknip (WONDERGAME)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animation thing, Betrayal, But I decided to write it out completely before casting the voices off again, Death, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, I think?, I'll add more tags soon i stg, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Sad Ending, They all have designs btw, This was a like, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDERGAME/pseuds/minknip
Summary: Chikayoshi thinks Winsorromful is a good school regarding what it teaches and it's students (most of the time) but one thing they don't seem to realise is the danger that lurks underneath Shibuya. They don't know what to do when things turn south, shadows growing legs and their companions growing slow at the sight of death and murder.





	1. A Dreamer

Purple eyes snapped open as rays of sunshine bled through a wooden-framed window beside a small bed, certainly too big for the occupant. Legs stretched out and kicked at covers of blankets as the morning summer's heat set into white skin. A yawn, and then a creak of the mattress as Chikayoshi sits up and looks around. Their hair sticks out in different directions, naturally to them at least, it always looks like that, as they palm at their eyes to rid the tiredness. Glancing around the room again, it's still the same.

Dirty socks strewn across the place, because who cleans their room nowadays regarding clothing. Plastic stars that hung from Chikayoshi's ceiling were starting to peel and fall, as well as become incredibly dirty from dust. There are boxes of bandaids upon boxes of bandaids on shelves messily hooked upon the rich pink walls. A bulky black alarm clock sits on their birch wood bedside table, reading the time.

Shit.

Chikayoshi bursts from the bed and runs to gather things they need. Clothes, their stars, their bandaids. Being late wasn't a rare thing for Chikayoshi, but they tried consistently to arrive on time. Did it go well?

Well. Chikayoshi's a dreamer.

They finish what they're meant to do, grab their laptop bag and rush out the door. The sun is way more welcoming outside, warm on their skin and bright on their eyelashes. And as they breathe in the summer air.

"Good morning, Shibuya."

* * *

Getting to school wasn't a problem. He had received a few hellos on their way. They came across another student, Yomi, and they greeted each other. Yomi didn't move on though.

The school gates were enticing, big and grand of detailed engraved gold, white petals painted onto them with a talented hand. The school itself was big. Grand and snowy white against the blue sky. And behind it sat the woods that were occupied by the sakura trees. It was all very different from what Chikayoshi had seen.

They startle as a weight is pulled onto their back, and they stumble forward before looking up. A blonde girl with long pigtails, staring down at them with a mischievous smile.

"My noble steed," She says.

"Amaterasu, I tend to you," Chikayoshi replies as they lower their head. "But I am also a free spirit!"

With a jerk of their body, Amaterasu quickly let go and fell from Chikayoshi's back without grace. She let out a chuckle as she landed onto the pavement back-first, and looked up at her friend in his purple eyes.

"I thought I'd won that time," Amaterasu sighs, before taking Chikayoshi's outstretched hand. "Really, I tried so hard this time to throw you off guard."

"Maybe if Yuudai wasn't watching~" Chikayoshi and Amaterasu's eyes darted towards a specific being, staring right back at them in irritation and anger. Amaterasu's mouth gapes, looking back at Chikayoshi who only laughs at the girl's misfortune. "You're in trouble!"

"Am not!"

"Are so~"

Amaterasu huffs at them, giving them a flick to their forehead, before pulling Chikayoshi along beside her. "We're gonna be late to class," She says matter-of-factly, and Chikayoshi nods in agreement. Despite not sharing a class together, as they're both seniors they often both walk up to the top floor and move on to the respectful rooms. But from there, Chikayoshi grows excited, moving on to see two people he enjoys.

"Hiroki, Yume!"

Two heads turn to meet the call, a blue-haired boy with dark skin and headphones resting upon his shoulder blades, and a ghost pale whitehead. They both let out a musical noise at seeing Chikayoshi, the blue-haired boy jumping into his arms happily.

"Chikayoshi," Yume hums, his confused eyes looking down after he acknowledges the other holding Hiroki. "Tell Hiroki I am not able to join your class, for I am a forgetful being and will forget everyone in under two seconds."

"Chikayoshiiiiiii," Hiroki whines, shoving his face into the ginger's, "tell Yume he just has to go with the flow!"

Yume rolls his eyes upon the two before flinching as the bell dongs overhead. He looks fondly at Hiroki and Chikayoshi before leaving the classroom and sliding the door shut, and Chikayoshi and Hiroki take a seat side-by-side as the teacher enters the room. A chorus of tired and loud good mornings erupt the classroom. Chikayoshi's eyes dart to the other ginger in the class sitting and staring at a snowy-blonde who carried a grumpy expression. Fudo and Boryoku.

_They bicker, but Fudo's the only one Boryoku gives attention to. Fudo's nice to me at least, he's teasing, he has the other paddle for my boat. Apparently, he's sly, which is funny._

Chikayoshi leans back into his chair and his eyes dart to a purple-haired girl, borderline a woman, and a brunette, small and angry. Like a chihuahua. 

_Tokiwa and Akito are together, or that's what Tokiwa likes to brag about. If I had a french friend too, I would probably do the same._

Purple eyes slide across the room to a posh blonde sitting with her hands crossed on her lap, blinking and listening eagerly to the teacher's ramblings about announcements for next week. 

_Azumi is literally just the mother of the school, she brings extra food around with her if anyone's hungrier, she supports anyone upset, and is just overall a kind and gentle persona._

_And I'm Chikayoshi, disliked but not hated, liked but not loved. Others believe I'm annoying, others believe I'm lighthearted. I can't confirm if anything's right or wrong. Opinions are opinions._

* * *

There is a slight wobble in Yomi's footing as he approaches Hiroki, Yume and Amaterasu, blinking as he holds something between his palms. Amaterasu raises an eyebrow before Yomi whips out a lit match, rubbing the wood between his finger and thumb as he dips it into his food, and instantly throws it away from him as fast as it can as it explodes into flames. Hiroki and Yume look interested, but Amaterasu's jaw is dropped.

"YOMI."

"I thought that was pretty cool," Yume purrs his response, but his voice falters as Amaterasu glares daggers at him before throwing her head back and groaning.

"Chikayoshi, come get your pyromaniac."

Chikayoshi looks up from where he was watching students spill out from the main entrance, before giving Yomi a look. He gives a stuttering chuckle, and Chikayoshi smiles gently in return as Yomi tries to form an excuse for what he just did, but instantly gives up and slides down beside Hiroki.

"Yomi doesn't even like fire," Amaterasu grumbles, to which Yomi responds mockingly;

"I~ don't~ know~ what~ you~ are~ talking~ abouuuut~!"

"Regardless, you shouldn't throw flaming things off the roof, Yomi," Chikayoshi replies as they approach the four, earning a reluctant murmur of agreement from the second-year boy before Hiroki offers his time to watch some tricks, and Amaterasu glares at him as Yomi assures it's safe.

"But it's not," Amaterasu's voice strains as she tries to keep it flat.

Chikayoshi turns their head to stare at the sky again as the four break out into argument about whether or not Yomi should continue to light stuff on fire. They close their eyes, thoughts swarming their mind as they let out a low whistle.

Winsorromful, full of the students that bloom but do not thrive. Most students with an intention to pass on life avoid the school of the woods.

And Chikayoshi's okay with that. They'd rather not let the normal world know of what Winsorromful has come to be.

* * *

If you asked Chikayoshi what the point of the evening meetings were between the seniors of the school, they'd answer they do not know. In fact, nobody knows why the pale man stands at the top of the hill under the sakura tree on a Thursday evening.

"Quiet, please," He says as he brushes his pale blue hair away from his almost all-seeing eyes, red like an albino rabbit's. He stands foot next to Hisoka and another member of the school, Genki, as a hiss arises from the crowd

"How many times will you drag us up here to retell us an old legend about this stupid school?" A female snaps from the crowd, pushing forwards to challenge the one atop the hill. Many of the frontline students back away in hidden emotion, but some stay stood, following her look.

Another student who wears the curled bangs of his hair over one of his eyes lets out a noise of agreement before letting out his response. "I hate agreeing with a muck up," a grunt from the female, "but Akemi, but this is the fifth week we're here for no reason other than storytale."

Akemi's face remains unreadable, calm, but the red orbs he has is burning with irritation and anger. Chikayoshi blinks in uncertainty as Yomi comes up beside him.

"It's about the turntable," Yomi comments offhandedly, watching Hisoka shift weight from foot to foot. "Again. But if Roxie didn't stop fighting Akemi, we'd be getting somewhere." Yomi shifts his eyes to the pink-haired girl who is drawing noise from the crowd now. Chikayoshi replies simply; "I think it's interesting."

Then the crowd roars loud, sending Chikayoshi into a jump and Yomi into an angry turn of head as Hiroki's voice breaks out into the starred dusk above. "Roxie, leave him alone!"

And if this were a normal school, Roxie would be both victorious and trapped because of her actions. Though, Chikayoshi supposes, apparently not all schools deal with punch ons. Thats the thought that plagues their mind as they see a purple-haired male scampering away from Roxie, and Roxie slowly trailing behind, but stopping at the voice of Hiroki.

"Bitch! Bastard!" The tiny male all but screams the insults, but Roxie stays stone-faced.

"Do not interrupt me when I'm pushing a point," She snaps, raising her hand to swing again, but her wrist is trapped in the slim fingers of Hiroki as he glared at her. Chikayoshi felt rising dread wash over them in waves, and they glance up to Akemi who stands perched on the hill, Hisoka violently flicking through the book he had in hand.

Roxie doesn't say anything, doesn't protest, she knows for a fact that if she were to she would loose. So instead, she follows the simple solution, be sly like a hidden leopard.

"We're done now," Roxie states to hide her mission, she pulls her wrist away. Hiroki doesn't bother to grab it again as the girl stalks away humbly, other students following her, like a pride.

"If looks could kill," The male who insulted her beforehand purred, brushing his bangs with his fingers before following.

Once again, Chikayoshi cannot stop that dread filling their stomach.


	2. A Dreamer's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed this."
> 
> "It's been a week."
> 
> "A week is a long time for mars," Hiroki says, before climbing up the tree himself, and then proceeding to pull up Chikayoshi by his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get tasty Hiroki n Chikayoshi content

As Chikayoshi trots back after what seems like some form of hell, they can't shake the feeling they're being watched. Hiroki doesn't leave their side, sure, but the ginger has a lot of anxiety in their stomach as their purple eyes focus on the figure in front, hissing insults.

"Fuck Roxie," Kazumi, the small male who was previously bullied, spits, "fuck her, fuck all this, fuck that basta-"

"Language," Hiroki growls back, and Kazumi falls silent as he continues on, leaving Hiroki and Chikayoshi alone to their own mind and tendencies.

"I don't like how often it happens," Chikayoshi says quietly, looking to Hiroki as his chocolate skin glows in the rising moon through the recently cleaned school windows. Hiroki blinks at them in return.

"We're high schoolers," Hiroki tries to joke, but his tone is tired, "it's what happens."

"When humans were made, we weren't supposed to go to war with each other," Kazumi says from ahead, already standing at the descending stairs, heterochromic eyes looking at the two approaching him. "Roxie just defies law."

"You can't call what Roxie did 'war'," Hiroki criticizes, "you've been watching too many cartoons."

"Have not!" Kazumi pouts before walking down the stairs, leaving a chuckling Hiroki and a onlooking Chikayoshi behind him.

"He really is like your son," Chikayoshi says once they're sure Kazumi is out of earshot, transferring a look over to Hiroki who smiles at them in return.

"I see him as such, 's why!"

* * *

Chikayoshi, in all honesty, expected the loud nokses out the front of the school. The gates usually close themselves, they suppose, but they also know that Kazumi does not hesitate to continue on and on and on about stuff he doesn't fancy.

"You need to learn to stand up for yourself," blue eyes glare into Kazumi's, as the black-haired senior jabs a finger into the small man's chest. "If you don't you're her target."

"Seiichi!" Kazumi snaps at his blunt tone, "She's my senior-"

"She's my classmate," Seiichi returns tiredly. "You think I don't fight her in class?"

"You don't," Another voice sounded.

"Because Roxie wouldn't hurt a blunt person, Naozumi," Kazumi growls the insult, but Seiichi's eyes are now trained on Chikayoshi, shining hatred.

"Oh."

Chikayoshi just gives him a smile before approaching the group, as Hiroki trots off to go to where Yume stands under the darkened trees near the gate. Naozumi spots Chikayoshi and gives a smile in return. In all honesty, Naozumi's the only one out of him, Seiichi and Kazumi who genuinely likes Chikayoshi and his company.

"I didn't see you at Akechi's meeting," Chikayoshi begins as Naozumi approaches them.

"We didn't need to," Seiichi grumbles, "it's a load of bullshit anyway."

A faint 'language' is spoken from the distance.

Naozumi continues, "Well, I was feeling unwell again, see. It's hard to be out and about, and well... We both knew there was going to be fighting again."

"I didn't start it," Kazumi hissed.

"Naozumi didn't say you did," Chikayoshi ensures as Naozumi gives Kazumi a sorrowful look. "Now, let's find a way over the gate again."

Kazumi's eyes, or whats visible of them, light up in excitement. Climbing over the gate was his favourite thing to do, seemingly, and the purple-haired male races towards Hiroki and Yume as the other three follow.

"We know the drill," Hiroki speaks, "minus Yume--" Yume pouts with a giggle, "--Seiichi, up."

"Im not a dog," Seiichi responds before making his way over to one of the trees and climbing up it in a speed that wouldve shocked any passerby.

Hiroki watched as he ascended, before giving a laugh. "Right, right... Naozumi, Yume, go."

Naozumi waits as Yume pulls himself up the sturdy bark of the tree before pushing his senior up, and then following close behind with a chirp. After that, Chikayoshi's head snaps to the gate, and Seiichi lands into a roll from where he jumped, getting up and dusting himself off as Yume ungraciously plummets next to him with an 'oof'. Hiroki snorts as Naozumi jumps down and lands on his backside.

Without having to command, Kazumi goes next, scurrying up the tree and into the branches, before all goes still, minus the tiny noises of concern radiating from Naozumi. Hiroki turns to Chikayoshi joyfully.

"I missed this."

"It's been a week."

"A week is a long time for mars," Hiroki says, before climbing up the tree himself, and then proceeding to pull up Chikayoshi by his wrist.

And, even though Hiroki is correct, Chikayoshi missed it too. The stars seem closer upon the big tree they're perched on as Kazumi shoots off in the background, over the fence and onto the concrete beyond. This was their tradition, and god if Chikayoshi didn't feel like this was their own little family, after everything they've lost.

Chikayoshi comes to when Hiroki nudges them with his elbow. Purple eyes meet unblinking pink ones, and then Hiroki, showing off as always, backflips from the tree. Chikayoshi crawls from the shelter of the leaves and jumps down in follow.

When they do, Yume is on his feet again, giving a chuckle to Naozumi as Kazumi laughs along with him as they walk. Seiichi has already walked off on his own,far past the upcoming path of the school gate, and Hiroki follows, giving a look to Chikayoshi over his shoulder.

Sympathy.

Chikayoshi disregards it, and turns their head up to the moon shining brightly overhead. And as a breeze tickles their arms, they're satisfied, and they follow.

* * *

The tiny traditional home that the six of them reside in on Thursdays and Tuesdays looks more like a looming hut. Its hidden well, has a small shrine and a well about five minutes from the main building, but that main building is tiny, with only a kitchen and a main room where they all rest when the stars say so.

Chikayoshi sets down their bag next to everyone else's, and realises that Naozumi has taken the task to cook or make whatever he finds remaining. The hut is deserted often, and when it's not, wild creatures come in and eat whatever's hidden behind the unsturdy wood.

Kazumi is sitting in Seiichi's lap, watching the way Seiichi's skillful hands create two small ears resembling a cat's on a bland headband. Kazumi's looking bright once more as Seiichi finishes it off and puts it onto the smaller's head. Kazumi squeaks in delight, and Seiichi groans as he's pulled into a hug.

Chikayoshi resides next to Yume, as the two watch Hiroki drag futons onto the main floorboards. 

"Hey, Chikayoshi?" Yume turns his head, looking awfully embarrassed. "Remind me, who's Roxie?"

Chikayoshi props themselves upon their resting elbow and hums at Yume. "Someone none of us here like."

"You say you like everybody though," Yume challenges jokingly, and makes a noise as Chikayoshi playfully swats him on the head. "Hey-!"

Hiroki pulls a futon next to the pair and gives them a happy expression before continuing on, but not before stopping ahead of Kazumi and Seiichi, still in an embrace.

"Where's Hime?"

Seiichi lets out a noise of pain as Kazumi practically kicks him to scramble onto his feet, anxiety present. "Hime! Oh dear, I forgot to feed her this morning, and now she probably h-"

Kazumi's cut off by Naozumi entering the room with a very plump ("she's fat'" Chikayoshi muses) calico cat sitting in his arms. The cat suddenly springs out and pads over to Kazumi, meowing demandingly.

"Hime," Kazumi responds happily, picking her up and sitting back down next to Seiichi as Naozumi laughs and retreats back to the kitchen, where it's more warm and a sweet scent is forming. The cat meows back.

"Yakitori," Hiroki said at once as the smells wafts at his nose. "'S great! We finally get to eat Naozumi's famous chicken."

"It's not famous," Naozumi's nervous chuckle calls out, but Hiroki ignores it as he drops the last futon and instantly collapses onto it with a huff, making Yume crawl over to him and sit over there instead. Chikayoshi studies how they begin a playful bicker, and it's not long until Naozumi approaches the four of them, carrying plates of food gracefully.

After it's all been served, the four thank Naozumi and dig in, Kazumi plowing through the Yakitori with no hesitation, a genuinely messy eater. Seiichi and Naozumi are more neater, while Yume takes his time figuring out how to not burn his mouth off a fifth time. It fills Chikayoshi quite early however, and they decide to pass their remains off to Kazumi who had been pouting as he eyes their meal like a stray.

Night sets well over the woods where the five are huddled, and after Naozumi cleans up with Seiichi (Kazumi complaining about he was still hungry) they all huddled together, and the hut fell quiet. But Chikayoshi's already off in a different territory as they stalk over the lush teal grass of the unknown plain.

It's not the first time that Chikayoshi's seen this place. It is seen every single night, much to their dismay, but only sometimes does it dare show the creature they fear.

And this is one of those nights.

Chikayoshi hears it's wings before it's demonic call. The ginger lifts their gaze up and watches as a giant brown bird with blood-stained talon swoops over him before landing into the grass, the patch instantly turning dead on contact.

"You," Chikayoshi says stupidly, and the bird beckons them with a singular claw before taking off into the air again. The ginger really has no choice to follow reluctantly."What must you show me this time?"

The bird calls again, this time taking place of a scream.

"Do you all scream?" Chikayoshi asks curiously. The bird doesn't respond, nor does it stop, and Chikayoshi is forced to sprint after it as it flies on.

Chasing the bird was always a chore, but tonight the bird flew a different direction, continously screaming, the screams becoming more and more familiar, more and more spine chilling.

And that's when Chikayoshi reels back with a yell, rocks flying from their heels as they realise the bird tried to take them of the cliff.

And then the bird lets out a scream that sounds too close like Naozumi's and Chikayoshi panics and screams back and-

"Chikayoshi?!"

Chikayoshi wakes up drenched in sweat, panting and fists white from clinging onto the futon. Naozumi sits in front of him, eyes worried, as Yume stirs behind an awoken Hiroki, and Seiichi sends him tired daggers.

"What was that?"

"... Nothing, mwehe!" Chikayoshi responds cheerily but quietly, and Naozumi and Hiroki look doubtful, but Seiichi scoffs and falls back, taking Naozumi down with him. Hiroki crawls over and tugs Chikayoshi towards him before lying down and pulling a blanket over their shoulders.

Chikayoshi watches the concern vanish from Hiroki's face as he falls back asleep, and finally, the world turns dark one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall should follow my twitter @minknip, i draw these bitches sometimes 👁️


End file.
